


Crazy Muggles

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Muggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-18
Updated: 2010-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A student's musings about Muggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Muggles

Who are these ridiculous people  
With their ridiculous ways and stuff  
They aren't even aware magic exists  
And boy, wouldn't that life be rough?

When I read about the things they have  
Like rubber ducks and bikes and cars  
I certainly can't help but wonder  
If they hail from beyond the stars

They look exactly like you and me  
And they sometimes act the same, too  
But thick and dense as fog they must be  
And I believe it's really true

To not recognize this world exists  
Literally right under their nose  
The magical world in which we live  
And does smell as obviously as a rose

But since they seem to see us not  
It's better for us all you see  
For this way we can live side by side  
In peace eternally


End file.
